Enguarde the Swordfish
Enguarde the Swordfish is a long-time recurring Animal Buddy that has aided the Kongs in almost all their underwater adventures. Enguarde has been around since the original Donkey Kong Country, and has returned in the rest of the trilogy as well as in many games after it. Enguarde possess the ability to stab an underwater foe, being a swordfish, which greatly aids exploration of underwater areas, as Kongs cannot hurt underwater foes regularly. In DKC2, they can charge up their stab and release to open Bonus Rooms or just to travel a great distance, defeating enemies directly in front of it. Enguarde can swim with more control than the Kongs underwater. Appearances ''Donkey Kong'' series ''Donkey Kong Country Enguarde debuted in the first water level of ''Donkey Kong Country, Coral Capers, and most of the water levels after. Enguarde is the Kong's only means of attacking underwater enemies, by thrusting his very reliable bill (though note some enemies such as Clambo are immune to his attacks), otherwise they will have to riskily swim and avoid enemies. Enguarde swims with ease, being a fish, and faster than the Kongs. Because of this, Enguarde is considered a very useful asset to the team. Enguarde can charge himself forward to hurt any foes. He can also take a hit for the Kongs like the other Buddies, but note he'll try to run away, in most cases out of reach unless he hits a wall and turns around. He can also simply continuously charge to swim faster than a normal Kong. ''Donkey Kong Country 2/Land 2 Enguarde's role remains unchanged from the previous game in ''DKC2, except he now can charge his attack, allowing him to charge suddenly forward, defeating underwater enemies in his path, or simply getting through a straight area quicker. This charge ability can also be used to get secret underwater bonus areas, the said areas usually indicated by bananas leading into them. Also, he is not seen in as many underwater levels compared to his DKC appearance due to the introducing of other aquatic Buddies, Clapper the Seal and Glimmer. In this game the Kongs can transform into Enguarde via Animal Barrel. Lastly, there is an Enguarde segment in the level Animal Antics of Lost World. ''Donkey Kong Country 3/Land III Enguarde returns as one of the few animal buddies to star in or not be replaced in every game of the ''DKC trilogy (also with Squawks). His powers and purpose are the exact same of DKC2. He also is featured in the boss level, Barbos, where he must charge into the boss's weak spot after exposing it. ''Donkey Kong 64'' Enguarde is found in the Gloomy Galleon, marking his only appearance, and only Lanky Kong can use him. ''Donkey Kong Racing'' In Donkey Kong Racing, Enguarde along with a pink-colored version appeared in a trailer for the now canceled game. His skin has gained a few more colors. Tiny Kong is seen riding him, in of course an underwater course, and Diddy can be seen on a pink colored one. Whether the pink version is a female version or an entirely new character is not confirmed. ''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' His latest appearance was Donkey Kong Barrel Blast, being a rideable animal buddy. He is only rideable in underwater levels after being freed from the Animal Crate. It is speculated that his role would be similar in Donkey Kong Racing. Other Club Nintendo comic Enguarde appeared as Donkey and Diddy's Animal Buddy in the third part of Club Nintendo's comic "Donkey Kong Country". Diddy and Donkey Kong ride him through water and get attacked by several underwater enemies. An exploding TNT Barrel pushes them out of the water and onto King K. Rool's ship Gangplank Galleon, marking his last appearance in the comic. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl Enguarde cameos as both a collectible trophy and sticker in ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl. :Sticker: :Enguarde: Donkey Kong Country, Spin Attack +15, Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong :Trophy Description: ::A swordfish animal buddy. Enguarde always appears on water levels where he can loyally help Donkey Kong around. Much appreciated, right, DK? Complementing his cute, round eyes, Enguarde's pointed bill proves to be a powerful weapon. One thrust from it will easily down most underwater opponents. ::* Donkey Kong Country * Donkey Kong Country 2 Levels *Coral Capers *Clam City *Croctopus Chase *Poison Pond *Clapper's Cavern (DKC2) *Animal Antics (DKC2) *Lockjaw's Locker *Lava Lagoon *Glimmer's Galleon (DKL2) *Arctic Abyss *Tidal Trouble *Bazza's Blockade *Floodlit Fish *Pot Hole Panic *Poisonous Pipeline *Barbos's Barrier *Dingy Drain-Pipe (GBA) *Stormy Seas (GBA) *Seabed Shanty *Ford Knocks *Koco Channel *Barbos Bastion *Coral Quarrel *Deep Reef Grief Gallery EnguardeTSDKC.jpg|''Donkey Kong Country'' series Enguarde-dk.gif|Donkey Kong riding Enguarde Enguarde(comic).jpg|"Donkey Kong Country" comic DonkeyKongRacingEnguardes.jpg|''Donkey Kong Racing'' (canceled) Enguarde-Trophy.jpg|''SSBB'' trophy File:Enguarde DKBB.png|''Donkey Kong Barrel Blast'' Trivia *"Enguarde" is a name taken from the French word "Engarde", meaning "on guard" in English. This word is commonly used before swordfights/when fencing, and Enguarde got this name likely because of being a swordfish, given his large sword-like nose. *Oddly, two of Enguarde appear in the first water level of Kongo Jungle, Coral Capers. *Enguarde is the only Animal Buddy to have been in all three Donkey Kong Country games. Category:Donkey Kong Country Category:Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest Category:Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble! Category:Donkey Kong Land 2 Category:Donkey Kong Land III Category:Animal Buddies Category:Allies